Dad Might
by AirI'am
Summary: Los malos hábitos de Izuku van a ser la causa de su muerte. Toshinori descubre que se puede escupir sangre de felicidad y vergüenza. Todoroki, para variar, tiene la razón en algo. (O: Izuku llama "Papá" a su mentor delante de toda la clase y las cosas se descontrolan).


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Los malos hábitos de Izuku van a ser la causa de su muerte. Toshinori descubre que se puede escupir sangre de felicidad y vergüenza. Todoroki, para variar, tiene la razón en algo.

(O: Izuku llama "Papá" a su mentor delante de toda la clase y las cosas se descontrolan).

* * *

 _ **How Screwed Yourself in One Sentence, by Midoriya Izuku**_

* * *

Fue un accidente.

Izuku tenía ese mal hábito de pensar en voz alta, diciendo muchas veces lo que no debería ser dicho y mucho menos oído por nadie, por lo que _debería_ haberlo visto venir. Especialmente cuando él era uno de los casos anormales, no sólo por (anteriormente) no poseer un quirk, sino por haberse librado milagrosamente del episodio vergonzoso que le ocurre a la mayoría de los niños de kínder.

Al menos, hasta ese día.

Estaban en su clase de Inglés cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Para variar, era All Might– No, ahora era simplemente _Yagi-san._

—Lamento interrumpir tu clase, Present Mic.

— _No problem, bro. What do you need?_

Toshinori se acercó a susurrarle algo al héroe profesional con un innegable aire de confidencia.

— _Oh. I see_ —Hizashi asintió un par de veces, antes de hacer un ademán al hombre esquelético—. _Go ahead, my friend._

—Joven Midoriya, ¿te importaría acompañarme a la Sala de Profesores?

Izuku, quien en ese momento estaba más concentrado en terminar la asignación de la clase que en sus alrededores, respondió sin pensar:

—Claro, papá.

La clase cayó en un silencio sepulcral.

Deku permaneció ajeno hasta que terminó de escribir. Una vez satisfecho con sus respuestas, apartó el libro de inglés… solamente para encontrar las miradas de sus compañeros y profesores enfocadas en él, una que otra mandíbula desencajada y los ojos de Uraraka a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

Toshinori naturalmente escupió una catarata de sangre.

Y sólo entonces, Midoriya _procesó_ lo que acababa de decir: él simplemente llamó _papá_ a Yagi Toshinori, alias All Might, alias el (Ex) Héroe Número Uno de todo el maldito mundo. Frente a toda la Clase 1-A.

 _Oh Jesús,_ ¿dónde estaba No. 13 en ese momento? Midoriya _necesitaba_ ser absorbido por un hoyo negro. Urgentemente.

Pero a falta de portales dimensionales y fenómenos naturales que erradicaran su presencia de la tierra en ese mismo instante, Izuku hizo lo único que un quinceañero como él podría hacer: ocultar la cara entre sus manos para pasar su vergüenza y desear fervientemente estar muerto.

Entonces, la clase explotó:

—¡Deku! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

O, mejor dicho, _Bakugou Katsuki explotó_. Luego vino el resto.

— _OMG!_

—¿O sea que realmente eres el hijo de All Might? Como, _¿de verdad?_

— _Santa mierda, Midoriya._ Sólo… mierda —dijo Kirishima, más para él y el resto que para el propio Deku—. Bromeamos mucho sobre esto a tus espaldas, hombre… pero tener una confirmación es, no lo sé, honestamente no pensé que nuestras sospechas fuesen ciertas —negó con la cabeza antes de enfocarse en un punto más allá de Midoriya—. Todoroki, hermano. Lo siento por dudar de ti. También lo siento por todas veces que te llamamos obstinado, y nos reímos a costa tuya diciendo que eras el tipo de persona que secretamente ama las teorías conspirativas y los aliens.

Shouto resopló, pero estaba sonriendo bastante satisfecho al decir:

— _I called it._

* * *

 _Continuará… o no_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡NO ME ARREPIENTO!**

 **Adoro a Dad Might, ¿ok? Necesito fluff, Clase 1-A en plan familia y mucha joda después de varias joyas en el fandom de AO3. Así que, no, no me arrepiento de nada.**

 **Esto no es un long-fic, sino más bien una colección de one-shots/drabbles al azar ubicados después de lo que pasó en éste capítulo, pero sin orden cronológico aparente. Se aceptan sugerencias de escenarios y demás. ; D**

 **Únanse al lado oscuro, tenemos piña colada.**


End file.
